IT Love
by ArIn4 ReNi3L
Summary: I dont know what I should write...I'm not good at making summary...
1. Pertama Kalinya

Chapter 1

-Pertama Kalinya-

Family is our best friend

Our best friend maybe not our family

-Arina Reniel-

Arina : Akhirnya cerita pertamaku mulai kubuat setelah salah berkali-kali!

Sampe chapter 1 tulisannya cuma fanfic doank. uff….Thank U

Freya-chan!

Jane-san : Berisik! Gw lagi mikir nih, mau pake baju apa. Besok gw ada **DATE **

sama Jin. Bukan Justin Bieber sih…Agak nyesel juga gw. Tapi

tetep aja My Honey Bunny Sweety Jin Nathaniel is the BEST!

Ray-san : Penting ya? Penting? Lo ganggu tidur gw tau! dasar **JAENATHANIEL**!

J : Apa sih!

R: **JJ JAENATHANIEL**

J: Ohh….Gitu…..(menyeringai)

R: Gotta go…Congratz for your first story Arina-chan…(kabur).

J:Tunggu! Rasakan tusukan mautku!(mengejar Ray).

Pergi ke kamar berikutnya…..

A : Aku mulai buat cerita!

Chael-san : Oh. Fanfic ya? Freya udah ngasih tau.

Tony-san : Congratz. Semoga bakatmu bisa dikembangkan. Gw tau sih,** DEDEK **

(Freya) lebih berbakat daripada lo. Minimal tunjukan bakat lo.

A : Ihhh….Nyantai kali! Mana Freya-nee?

C : Lagi latihan buat drama Calon Arang. Tau lah…Gw jadi Mpu Bahula.

Freya jadi polisi. ***!

T : Way the go best couple.

C : Hallah! Tanita aja lo! Naksir aja lo sama cwe sombong kayak gitu.(menjulurkan

lidah).

T : Kapan gw bilang gw suka sama dia?(balik menjulurkan lidah)

AC : KEMAREN!

T : Kapan? nggak ngerasa tuh!

AC: Kemaren lo mimpi sambil ngomong….'Tanita, gw suka sama lo. Gw mau lo jadi

pacar gw.

T: (wajah memerah. kabur.)

A : Cih!

C : Yang jelas kita bisa ngerjain dia saat ini(menyeringai)

A : ….(balas menyeringai)

Ke kamar terakhir…

A : Christopher-chan!(memeluk dari belakang)

S : Hallo…..Gw emang satu-satunya adek lo tapi gw udah punya pacar.

A : Aku udah bikin cerita di fanfic lho….

S : Ohh..(datar)

A : BILANG APA?(Tatapan Membunuh).

S : ….(santai)Selamat?

A : BETUL! Hahahaha(mengacak-acak rambut Christopher).

Yang barusan saudara-saudaraku. Maaf jika kalian membaca hal nggak berguna kayak gini. Sebagai hadiah, aku akan ngasih prolog buat kalian….

* * *

Prologue

" Kamu yakin Amu?"

"100 %."

"Tidak masalah kalau tidak mendapat teman?"

"Mama dan Papa tidak usah khawatir."

"Karakter luarmu itu menyeramkan lho."

"Aku tau…."

"Kakak jangan tinggalkan Ami!"

"Aku akan kembali setelah aku menemukan pemecahan dari masalahku."

"Masalah?"

"Pokoknya mama dan papa tenang saja. Aku bisa jaga diri.

Amu kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. "Mana bisa aku cerita kalau akhir-akhir ini aku merasa dihantui benda aneh. Apalagi tadi pagi ada telur berwarna pink yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di atas mejaku. Menurut situs di Internet, Pendiri perguruan Seiyo pernah mengalami hal yang sama…. Aku akan mencari tahu.", pikirnya.

Amu mengambil telur berwarna pink yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di bawah bantal. "Ngomong-ngomong…telur ini aneh sekali. Warnanya pink dan banyak ukirannya.", Amu berkata.

Amu kembali meletakkan telur tersebut di bawah bantalnya. "Semoga tak ada telur lainnya lagi…"Amu berdoa. Kemudian, dia tertidur. Tiba-tiba, laptopnya menyala! "Anda menerima pesan, Anda menerima pesan.". Amu yang sudah tertidur pulas tidak mendengar suara yang cukup pelan dari laptopnya. Kira-kira siapa yang mengirimkan pesan pada jam 12 tengah malam?

* * *

A : Prologue selesai!

Kira- kira lagi pada ngapain ya di bawah? Aku turun dulu! Dadah!


	2. New Day New Life

Chapter 2

New Day, New Life

A : Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini….

J : Aku Jane. Kakak pertama Arina-chan.

R : Aku Ray, kakak kedua Arina-chan. Aku dan Jeje kembar.

JR : Kadang-kadang kami akan ikut bercakap-cakap.

A : Langsung aja ke cerita…..

Jangan paksa dunia mengerti kamu

Kamulah yang harus mengerti dunia

-BP a.k.a. Arina Reniel's math teacher-

06.00 am…

"Huammhhh…", Amu bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menggeliat turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Jam 6….", Amu berpikir. "Jam 6?", kembali dia berpikir. Tiba-tiba matanya membesar. "AKU TELAT!", teriaknya. Burung-burung yang sedari tadi hinggap di atap rumahnya langsung terbang karena kaget mendengar suaranya. Anjing tetangganya menggongong menyahuti suaranya. Amu segera mengambil seragamnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu, dia segera menyambar tas sekolahnya dan turun ke bawah. "Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan…", pikirnya. "LAPTOPKU!", teriaknya lagi. Amu kembali berlari menaiki tangga sambil tersandung-sandung.

Dengan cepat Amu membawa laptopnya dan kembali lari ke bawah. "Kayaknya ada yang lupa lagi deh…", pikirnya di ujung anak tangga lantai dasar. "TE!", Amu segera menutup mulutnya. Kembali Amu berlari ke atas dan mengambil telur berwarna pink yang ada di sebelah bawah bantalnya. "Mama dan Papa tidak boleh tau!", pikirnya dalam hati. Kali ini Amu melihat sekeliling kamarnya. "Aku tak mau naik lagi kalau ada yang ketinggalan.", dia berkata. Setelah yakin bahwa tak ada barang yang tertinggal, Amu turun ke lantai dasar rumahnya.

Di bawah, ayah, ibu dan adiknya, Ami, telah menunggu di meja makan. "Amu-chan, selamat pagi!", ibunya berkata dengan lembut. "Aku akan sarapan sambil berlari ke sekolah saja.", Amu segera berlari ke luar rumah setelah menyambar sebuah roti isi dari piringnya. "Ini kan masih 06.30. masih ada banyak waktu kok.", ayahnya menimpali. Mata Amu membesar. "AKU TELAT!", teriaknya lagi. Kali ini dengan volume suara yang lebih besar. Segera Amu berlari ke sekolah barunya, SD Seiyo.

Roti isi yang tadi diambilnya dilemparnya ke rumah tetangganya. Anjing tetangganya memakan roti tersebut. "Tak ada waktu unutuk makan.", pikirnya. Amu sampai di sekolahnya tepat sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. "Selamat…", pikirnya dalam hati. Amu berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. "Eh! liat deh anak itu. Keren ya! Cool and Spicy! Gaya pakaiannya juga stylish. Anak baru ya?", bisik-bisik terdengar dari anak-anak SD Seiyo. "Aku ya? lagi-lagi karakter luarku muncul. Padahal aku tak mau!", teraik Amu dari dalam hati. Dari luar Amu memang terlihat sebagai anak yang keren dan stylish. Tapi sebenarnya, dia anak yang ceroboh dan pemalu.

"Kok aku merasa pusing ya?", piker Amu. Dia limbung dan hampir jatuh ke tanah saat…. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?", Tanya seorang laki-laki. Dia menangkap tubuh Amu yang hamper jatuh. "Eh! Itu kan ketua OSIS Tadase Hotori! Mereka cocok ya!" bisik-bisik terdengar lagi. "Lebih baik kamu kuantar ke UKS. Sini aku Bantu.", Tadase mengantar Amu ke ruang UKS.

"Hanya kurang makan. Kamu belum sarapan, kan? Aku akan mengambil sesuatu untukmu.",guru UKS berkata dan meninggalkan ruangan. "Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa. Aku kira kamu sakit. Perkenalkan, aku Tadase Hotori, ketua OSIS SD Seiyo. Siapa namamu?", tanya Tadase. "Pangeranku!", Amu berteriak dalam hati. "Halo? Siapa namamu?", Tanya Tadase lagi. "Ah! Namaku Hinamori. Amu Hinamori.",jawab Amu cepat-cepat. "Jadi…Hinamori. Apakah kamu murid baru di SD Seiyo yang disebut-sebut itu?", Tanya Tadase lagi.

"I…Iya,", jawab Amu.

"Kamu kelas 5 kan?"

"I…Iya."

"Aku juga kelas 5. Kamu ada di kelompok apa?"

"Bintang.'

"Benarkah? Aku juga ada di kelompok bintang. Berarti kita sekelas."

"I…Iya."

Setelah itu, guru UKS masuk sambil membawa beberapa potong sandwich untuk Amu. "Hotori, bukankah seharusnya kamu sudah masuk ke pelajaran pertama?", tanya guru itu. "Ah! Saya akan segera pergi.", balas Tadase. "A…Aku ikut! Aku tak mau terlihat seperti anak pembangkang pada hari pertama sekolah.", Amu berkata. "Paling tidak kamu makan dulu. Setelah itu kamu boleh menyusul Hotori.", guru itu berkata. Amu makan dalam keheningan. Setelah meneguk air minumnya yang terakhir, Amu memberi salam pada guru UKS tersebut dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. "Uhh….Aku terlihat memalukan hari ini.", pikirnya. Karena tidak melihat jalan, Amu tersandung suatu benda dan nyaris terjatuh saat seseorang menangkap tubuhnya. Amu segera menoleh ke arah orang itu. "Dasar cewek bodoh!', orang itu berkata.

"Ka-Kamu siapa?", Tanya Amu terbata-bata. "Untuk apa kamu tau?", jawab laki-laki itu. "Dasar cowok menyebalkan. Padahal dia lumayan tampan.", pikir Amu. Laki-laki itu melepaskan tangannya dari Amu dan berjalan pergi. "Dasar menyebalkan! Jelek! Weee!", teriak Amu seraya menjulurkan lidah. "Namaku Ikuto Tsukiyomi, bukan Jelek! Sampai bertemu lagi Amu Hinamori!", balas laki-laki itu tanpa menoleh. "Dari mana kau tau namaku?" teriak Amu lagi. "Itulah kekuatan kucing. Hati-hati! Jangan sampai telurmu yang berharga jatuh lagi.", balas Ikuto sambil melemparkan sebuah telur berwarna pink. Amu menangkap telur itu dan segera menyimpannya dalam tas sekolahnya. "Mulai hari ini, dia akan jadi orang yang kubenci!", teriak Amu dalam hati. "Lebih baik aku segera masuk ke kelas agar bisa bertemu dengan pangeran.", pikir Amu cepat. Dia segera berlari ke kelasnya.

A : Chapter 2 selesai.

J : Ga-je (Gak jelas)

A : Mentang-mentang nama lo JJ GAJE gak usah ngatain orang gaje dong!

R : Hargailah adik kita Jaenahaniel! Kayak lo bisa aja bikin cerita kayak gini.

J: (tatapan membunuh)

R: Dadah semuanya! Pada chapter berikutnya, adik kami yang lain akan membawakan percakapan!(kabur)

J : RAY!

A: Itulah kakak-kakakku. Semoga kalian masih terus membaca dan senang dengan cerita ini.


	3. Character Change!

Chapter 3

Character change!

Your lucky enough to be different

Never change

-Taylor Swift-

Arina : Capeknya abis ikut upacara 17 agustusan.

Freya-chan : Tau deh yang tim inti PMR.

Chael-san : Demo Pertolongan Pertama(PP)lagi ya? Wah….

Tony-san : Tim dia kan menang juara 1 PP waktu jumbara. Gimana gak demo terus.

A : Gak demo kok. Cuma upacara aja!

F :Teus ngapain ikut? Ngabisin tenaga aja.

C : Iya. Kan capek harus bangun pagi.

T : Mending tidur! Tuh, Ray-nii masih tidur

Ray: Zzz…..Zzz….

A : Dapet nilai tambah

FCT : hanya demi nilai tambah?

A : iya…..

F : Oh ya! katanya mau ngenalin kita?

A : Iya! Ini kakak-kakakku. Mereka kembar 3. Michael-nii, Tony-nii, dan Freya-nee.

C : Aku Michael. Anak ke 3.

T : Aku Anthony, anak ke 4.

F : Aku Freya, anak ke 5.

A : Pada chapter sebelumnya, aku menulis bahwa Jane-nee dan Ray-nii kembar. Sebenarnya itu dalam versiku. Dalam

versi Freya-nee, yang kembar ya cuma mereka bertiga ini.

FTC : Selamat Membaca!

Amu masuk ke kelasnya dan mendapati pelajaran kedua tengah berlangsung. Tadase tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Amu. Amu balas tersenyum dengan malu-malu. 'Lupakan saja si bodoh Ikuto itu! Sekarang aku sudah ada di dalam kelas ini.', pikir Amu. "Apa kamu Amu Hinamori, murid baru itu.", Tanya guru yang tengah mengajar. "Ya.", jawab Amu dingin. 'Bodoh! Karakter luarku keluar lagi tanpa kusadari!', teriak Amu dalam hati.

"Silakan duduk di bangku yang kosong.", kata guru tersebut. Amu berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Tadase. "Halo, Hinamori. Kita bertemu lagi.", Tadase menyapa. "PANGERAN!", teriak Amu dalam hati. Pelajaran dimulai kembali. Ternyata Amu bisa menguasai pelajaran baru tersebut dengan cukup cepat. Setelah dia mulai bosan, dia mencoret-coret buku catatannya dan jadilah sebuah gambar….KUCING!

'Kucing? Memangnya aku sedang memikirkan apa?', pikir Amu dalam hati. Dia kembali mengulang semua yang dia pikirkan. 'Pangeran di negeri dongeng, sedang berjalan-jalan dan tiba-tiba muncul….IKUTO!', teriak Amu dalam hati. "Tapi kenapa kucing? Mungkin karena imagenya yang seperti kucing.', pikir Amu lagi. Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu. Akhirnya bel tanda akhir pelajaran sekolah berbunyi. "Hinamori, mau kuantar sampai ke depan gerbang?", Tanya Tadase. "Le-Le-Lebih baik tidak usah. Aku agak terburu-buru hari ini. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu!", jawab Amu cepat-cepat.

'Aku tak mungkin bilang kalau telur pink yang misterius itu bergerak-gerak dalam tas-ku.', pikir Amu. Amu segera berlari ke belakang sekolah dan mengeluarkan telur itu dari dalam tasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, telur itu pecah(lebih tepatnya terbuka). "Apa ini?", pikir Amu. Di dalam telur itu ada sepotong kertas berwarna pink yang bertuliskan sebuah kode. "A3M8U4? Apa ini? Kode?", Amu berkata. "Kenapa kau berbicara sendiri?, tib-tiba terdengar suar dari atas pohon. "IKUTO!", teriak Amu spontan. "Oh! Rupanya kau. Kita bertemu lagi ya, Amu!", Ikuto membalas.

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!", balas Amu.

"Kau juga memanggilku dengan nama kecilku.", Ikuto kembali membalas.

" Itu karena asas spontanitas!"

"Aku baru dengar nama asas itu."

"Dibuat hari ini!"

"Oooh…Kalau begitu aku boleh buat asas memanggil Amu Hinamori dengan nama kecil?"

"Kalau kau tidak boleh!"

"kalau Pangeranmu Tadase Hotori?"

Wajah Amu memerah. "Dia lebih sopan daripada dirimu!"

"Terserah."

Ikuto melompat turun dari pohon dan mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna. "Ada masalah?", Tanya Ikuto. Amu segera menyembunyikan telunya di balik punggungnya. Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa! Apa urusanmu?", jawab Amu terbata-bata. "Hmp..", Ikuto tertawa tertahan. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu Amu Hinamori. Datanglah ke ruang computer sekolah. Nyalakan computer sesuai kode yang kau pegang. Komputer barisan A atau baris pertama, nomor 3 dari pintu. Setelah menyalakannya, buka dokumen W dan cari folder 8 dalm dokumen itu. Buka folder tersebut Lalu masukkan kode U4. Selanjutnya, tinggal kau pelajari sendiri.".Ikuto menjelaskan.

"Aku belum menghafal urutannya. Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Pokoknya kau harus membukanya sebelum pukul 12 malam hari ini. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi lagi padamu. Yang jelas, aku sudah pernah mersakan akibatnya dan…..aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi padamu.", jawab Ikuto. Dengan cepat Ikuto melompat pergi. "dasar nggak jelas…", gumam Amu.

Sepulang sekolah, Amu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan cepat. "Tak ada gunanya memikirkan perkataan orang gila seperti dia. Lebih baik aku pulang dan konsentrasi pada apa yang akan kulakukan dengan telur ini.",pikir Amu. Sesampainya di rumah, Amu membuka laptopnya dan membuka fesbook. "Wah! Ada message dari nagihiko-nii! Senangnya! Sudah 2 tahun kami tidak bertemu!", Amu berteriak. Segera dia membuka message itu dan membacanya.

Dear, Amu-chan…

Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu ya. Aku mengirimu pesan ini sekedar supaya kau tau bahwa aku akan pulang ke Jepang seminggu lagi. Semoga kau senang. Kabar gembira! Aku mendapat juara satu lomba menari di Amerika lho! Pialanya besar sekali! Nanti aku akan menunjukkannya padamu.

Salam,

Nagihiko-nii

"KYAAAA!", teriak Amu. "Amu! Ada apa?". Ibunya segera berlari ke kamarnya setelah mendengar teriakannya. "Nagihiko-nii akan pulang seminggu lagi!", teriak Amu. "Oh…Ibu sudah mendapat surat darinya. Dia sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Amu.", balas ibunya. Amu mengangguk senang. Ibunya turun dan Amu kembali bermain facebook. Dia juga mengirim friend request ke Tadase dan teman-teman yang dia dapatkan hari ini. Setelah itu Amu tertidur sesaat.

Dia bangun pukul 7 malam. Amu segera mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Setelah itu dia kembali membuka fesbook di latopnya dan chatting dengan Tadase.

Pukul 11 malam….

"Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang.",Amu berkata. Dia sudah benar-benar melupakan perkataan Ikuto. Sampai tiba-tiba…

"Amu-chan…Kenapa kau tidak datang saat aku memanggilmu..Kenapa…Kenapa…." "TIDAK!",teriak Amu. Dia segera terduduk dan menyalakan lampu mejanya. Dalam mimpinya, dia mendengar suara Nagihiko yang menangis dan wajah Nagihiko berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"Itu hukuman kenapa kamu tidak menuruti perintahku dasar bodoh!", terdengar suara dari jendela. "IKUTO!", teriak Amu cukup pelan. "Sudah kubilang akan gawat akibatnya jika kau tidak mendengarkan aku. Bisa jadi mimpimu jadi kenyataan. mumpung belum pukul 12, biar aku antar kau ke sekolah.", Ikuto berkata. sebelum Amu menjawab, Ikuto sudah menggendongnya dan melompati atap-atap rumah menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Amu cepat-cepat melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan muncul sebuah pemberitahuan.

Kepada Amu Hinamori…

SELAMAT! Kau berhasil menepati tenggat waktu. Ini kodemu:

R4N P1NI

Sekarang kau bisa membuka situs ini dari laptopmu:

chara

Ingat, situs ini akan sangat membantumu. Selamat berjuang Amu Hinamori!

Amu segera mencatat pesan itu di HP-nya dan kembali pulang diantar Ikuto. Sesampainya di kamar Amu…. "Terima kasih. Aku pikir kau orang yang jahat. Terima kasih sudah menolongku.", Amu berkata pada Ikuto. Ikuto tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat menawan. "Sama-sama Amu Hinamori. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal.", Ikuto mencium kening Amu dan melompat keluar jendela. Wajah Amu memerah dan dia terduduk di lantai. Semalaman, Amu tidak bisa tertidur.

A : Selesai!

F : Aku sangat suka adegan Amuto!

C : Aku suka ceritanya.

T : Bolelah.

A : Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!


	4. No, I don't!

Chapter 4

No, I Don't!

He's not your prince charming if

he doesn't make you sure you know

that you're his princess

-Demi Lovato-

A : Bertemu lagi dengan Arina-chan!

Christopher : Gak usah norak gitu deh.

A : By the way, Chris-chan..

S : Kun.

A : Terserah. adalah satu-satunya adikku. Dia adik kembarku yang umurnya beda 5 menit.

S : kalo gw lahir duluan, lo bakal jadi adek gw.

A : Chris…(senyum).

S : Apa?

A : Lo tau kan gw punya sifat yang menurun dari Jane-nee….(masih senyum)

S : And…..

A : Lo tau kan kalo gw mungkin melakukan sesuatu ke lo sama seperti yang Jane-nee lakukan pada Ray-nii….(mulai

kehilangan senyumnya).

S : Gw gak bisa dikelitikin.

A : Bukan. Gak ada uang jajan buat nge-date sama AA satu minggu.

S : $%#*&^%! (pingsan).

A : Satu-satunya kelemahan Chris adalah 'tidak bisa jalan-jalan dengan AA pacarnya'. Selamat membaca!

"Amu-chan! Sudah pagi lho!"

Amu yang sedari tadi sudah siap langsung turun dengan gontai. Kejadian kemarin malam masih terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. "Beraninya si Ikuto itu menciumku!", pikir Amu geram. "Amu-chan! Kantung matamu besar sekali!", teriak ayahnya saat melihat Amu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur.", jawab Amu. Ibunya langsung menyodorkan sebuah lap hangat. " Gunakan lap ini untuk mengompres matamu.", ibunya berkata. "Untuk apa?", Tanya Amu lemas. "Supaya kantung matamu hilang.", jawab ibunya.

Sambil sarapan, Amu terus mendongak ke atas agar lap yang ada di atas matanya tidak jatuh. "Aku pergi!", teriak Amu saat dia sudah selesai makan. Dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah, Amu terus menggunakan lap itu untuk mengompres matanya. Entah kenapa dia masih bisa berjalan melewati daerah perkotaan tanpa menabrak seseorang pun. Padahal dia masih terus mendongak ke atas.

Amu : Udah biasa pake feeling.

Arina: Oh…

Amu : Aku mau protes tentang kejadian di chapter 3.

Arina : Pengarangnya kan aku! Kau tidak punya hak!

Amu : Pelit!

Arina :Kita lanjutkan ceritanya!

Saat perjalanan ke sekolahnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, Amu melepas lap itu dari matanya. Saat melewati sebuah toko cermin, Amu melihat wajahnya. "Benar saja. Kantung mataku hilang.", pikir Amu. "Kyaa! Itu kak Amu Hinamori! Dia selalu tampak Cool and Spicy ya!", teriakan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru sekolah saat Amu sudah sampai. Aku benci karakter luarku!", teriak Amu dalam hati. "Pagi, hinamori!", terdengar suara Tadase. Amu menoleh. "Ta-Hotori! Selamat pagi!", balas Amu. Mereka berjalan bersama ke kelas. Seperti biasa, pelajaran berlangsung biasa saja dan membosankan.

Amu : Aku senang karena ada pangeran di sebelahku.

Arina : Kau suka pelajarannya?

Amu : Tidak.

Arina : Karena itu.

Amu : Kurasa tidak ada orang yang suka belajar di seluruh dunia ini. Pengecualian untuk para penemu.

Arina : BACK 2 THE STORY!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Amu tetap duduk diam di kursinya. "Hinamori…Mau makan bersama?", tanya seorang anak perempuan sambil mendekati Amu. "Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku masih kenyang.", jawab Amu. Sebenarnya dia berbohong. Amu penasaran dengan situs yang kemarin dia buka. Sambil membawa laptopnya, Amu pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, tempat dia bertemu Ikuto kemarin. Amu segera membuka situs WWW. Shugo chara . Di halaman depan tertera tulisan.

MASUKKAN KODE:

Amu memasukkan kode yang kemarin dia dapat. Setelah itu, situs terbuka dan muncul seorang peri kecil.

"Aku Ran! Mulai hari ini, aku akan membantu percintaanmu!", peri itu berkata.

"PERI!", teriak mu. Matanya membesar.

"Aku bukan peri. Namaku Ran dan aku seorang Shugo Chara."

"Apa itu Shugo chara?"

"Dalam situs ini, Shugo chara adalah seorang yang membantumu menjawab persaan hatimu."

"Sebenarnya apa guna situs ini?"

"Dalam situs ini, kau bisa curhat tentang maslah apapun. Semakin banyak jenis masalahmu, semakin banyak shugo chara yang kau punya. Untuk sementara ini, hanya masalah cinta yang kau punya. Jadi, kau bisa curhat tentang masalahmu padaku. Seperti laki-laki yang ada di atas pohon itu!", Ran menunjuk ke atas.

Amu mendongak ke atas. Ikuto ada di atas pohon yang tepat di atas Amu. "Apa aku mulai menggetarkan hatimu?", tanya Ikuto sambil tersenyum. "A-Ap-pa!" wajah Amu memerah. "Rupanya kau jatuh cinta padaku? Pantas saja kau punya masalah cinta.", Ikuto tersenyum lagi. "Ja-Jangan GR deh! Yang aku suka Cuma pangeran!", balas Amu. "Tadase Hotori? Adikku memang manis."

"Adikmu?... ADIKMU?"

"Yap! Kami saudara sepupu sih…"

"Berbeda sekali….."

"Aku memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik?", tiba-tiba Ikuto turun dari pohon dan duduk sangat dekat dengan Amu. Tangannya menyusuri pipi Amu.

"MESUM!", teriak Amu.

"Terima kasih!", jawab Ikuto. Dia memeluk Amu. Wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Lepaskan aku dasar kucing garong!", Teriak Amu.

"Sssttt…..Nanti ada orang yang tahu bahwa kita punya hubungan seperti ini lho….."

"Hubungan apa!"

Amu : Ceritamu mulai ngelantur! Ganti!"

Ikuto : Bagus sekali! Lanjutkan!

Arina. : Amu-chan…Maafkan aku…Aku sangat suka kalau kalian melakukan sesuatu yang romantis. Ikuto. terima

kasih. (pura-pura menangis).

Amu : Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan tangisan buayamu!"

Ikuto : Kita lanjutkan ceritanya!

"Kalau kita saling mencintai…."

"SEJAK KAPAN?"

"Sudahlah Ikuto. Kasihan Amu.", Ran berkata dari dalam laptop.

Di samping Ran, seekor(?) shugo chara kucing terikat di sebuah tiang kayu.

"Yoru!", Ikuto kaget tetapi dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Amu.

"Nanti Yoru kesayanganmu aku bakar jadi kucing bakar lho! Kebetulan aku belum pernah makan kucing bakar.", Ran menjentikkan jari dan api muncul dari ujung jarinya. "Lepaskan Yoru dan aku akan lepaskan majikanmu.", Ikuto memeluk Amu semakin erat. "Lakukan dalam hitungan tiga. 1-2-3!". Secara bersamaan, Ran memotong tali pengikat yoru dn Ikuto melepaskan Amu. "Bagus!", Ran tersenyum. "Minimal aku sudah puas. Terima kasih Amu Hinamori!", Ikuto mencium pipi Amu dan melompati pohon meninggalkan tempat itu.

Amu : Bisakah kau buat cerita yang tidak ngelantur?"

Arina : Sulit.

Ikuto : Terlalu cepat berakhir.

Arina : Kau memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku.

Ikuto : Ada adegan tambahan lagi?

Arina : Kau tau pikiranku….(Tersenyum menyeringai menatap Amu).

Ikuto : …..(Balas tersenyum menyeringai. Juga menatap Amu)

Amu : ….HENTIKAN!

Arina-Ikuto : KEMBALI!

Amu : TIDAK!

"Itu yang kumaksud dengan masalah cinta", Ran berkata kemudian. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamtakan aku.", Amu berkata. "Sama-sama", balas Ran. Bel tanda selesai istirahat berbunyi. "Aku harus kembali. Kita bertemu lagi istirahat kedua.". Amu berlari meninggalkan halaman belakang. Dari balik semak-semak, tim koran SD Seiyo keluar. "Ternyata murid baru itu punya hubungan dengan ketua OSIS SMP Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ini harus segera dicetak dan disebar luaskan!". "Baik Ketua!".

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Di istirahat kedua, Amu sudah berbicara dengan Ran sehingga dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan berikutnya. Rupanya Ikuto juga puya satu Shugo chara di situ situ. Yoru, shugo chara Ikuto, bertugas menangani masalah keluarga. Tadase juga punya seorang shugo chara. Namanya Kiseki. Kiseki bertugas mengurus masalah karakter. Selain mereka bertiga, rupanya banyak orang yang mempunyai shugo chara. Dari mana telur itu datang, tidak diketahui. Tapi situs itu jelas sangat membantu banyak murid SD Seiyo.

"Hinamori!" teriak seorang perempuan. Amu menoleh. "Apa berita di koran ini benar?", teriak perempun itu lagi. Amu menerima koran yang disodorkan anak itu. Di halaman depan (Koran SD Seiyo full colour. Yang ingin membeli harus membayar), terpampang foto Amu dan Ikuto saat istirahat pertama di halamn belakang. Sangat besar dan lengkap. Pembicaraan mereka juga dengan tepat tertulis di koran itu.

Ikuto : Lengkap itu makudnya saat tanganku menyusuri pipi Amu, memeluk Amu dan mencium Amu?"

Arina : Tepat!

Ikuto : Selain Freya, kau pengarang yang cukup aku sukai.

Arina : Terima kasih.

"Apa benar?", tany perempuan itu lagi. Amu memberikan uang kepada anak itu. "Untuk apa?", tanya anak itu. Amu merobek koran itu hingga hancur berantakan dan berjalan keluar sekolah dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati. Anak perempuan itu sampai terjatuh ke lantai dan gemetar ketakutan melihat wajah Amu yang sangat menyeramkan. Saat berjalan, bisik- bisik terdengar dari seluruh penjuru sekolah. "Yang benar? Padahal aku naksir Tsukiyomi-san lho! Tapi mereka memang cocok sih..". Beberapa meter lagi Amu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah saat….."Halo, Amu!", Ikuto memeluk pinggang Amu dan mencium daerah sekitar mata Amu. "Wajah Amu memerah. Tim koran segera beraksi memotret mereka. "LEPASKAN AKU DASAR KUCING GARONG! INGAT! AKU TIDAK PUNYA PERSAAN APAPUN TERHADAPMU! SUDAH CUKUP KAU MENGERJAIKU!", teriak Amu. "Apa kau yakin?", Ikuto tersenyum. Mucul kilatan api diantara mata mereka. "PERGI KE NERAKA!",Amu melempar tas sekolahnya kea rah Ikuto dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Ikuto terjatuh karena tas Amu tepat mengenai kepalanya. "Aduh….Dasar cewek garang…Tetapi dia….Menarik….", Ikuto malah tersenyum. Ikuto berjalan pulang sambil membawa tas Amu.

A : Bagaimana kelanjutan cinta Amu X Ikuto?

Freya- Ikuto : Sangat baik!

S : kau kan pengarangnya. Harusnya kau sudah tau.

A : Pembaca akan penasaran kalau aku tidak katakan sekrang.

Amu : Otakmu sudah diracuni Freya! Aku pergi!

A : Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya.


	5. What the

Chapter 5

What The…

A friend is someone who understands your past

believes in your future

and accepts you just the way you are

-Arina Reniel-

A : "Wai! tanpa terasa sudah sampai chapter 5! Senangnya!"

F : "Chapter 1 itu tidak sah! Cuma prolog."

A : "Aku tau…."

F : "Kayaknya kalo yg ngisi percakapan Cuma kita doank bosen deh."

A : Gimana kalo kita panggil AA, pacar Christopher besok."

F : "Setuju! Besoknya lagi kita panggil tanita-chan dan Jin-kun!"

A : "Oke!"

"Amu-ch"

BRAAKKK!

Amu membanting pintu keras-keras. Seluruh keluarganya sampai kaget. Dia merebahkan diri di atas karpet kamarnya."Dasar Ikuto bodoh! Kenapa harus begitu sih! Nanti pangeran bisa salah paham terhadapku! Sial!", teriak Amu dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Amu teringat akan situsnya. Cepat-cepat dia menyalakan laptopnya dan membuka internet. " WWW. Shugo ….", Amu bergumam.

A : Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena saat aku menulis alamat situsnya, jadi hilang sebagian. Karena itu, aku

menulis WWW-nya dengan huruf besar sekarang. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

Setelah Amu memasukkan kodenya, Ran muncul di layar Amu. "Halo Amu! Pasti kau sedang punya masalah. Tapi aku punya kabar baik untuk mu. Sebentar lagi aku akan punya teman. Dengan kata lain kriteria masalahmu bertambah.", Ran menyapa dan menjelaskan.

"Apa itu artinya aku akan punya lebih banyak masalah?"

"ya!"

"Kau senang aku frustasi."

"Kenapa?"

Amu mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada Ran. Ran mendengarkan dengan baik. "Hoo….jadi begitu…", Ran berkata di akhir cerita Amu. "Makanya aku bingung!", balas Amu. "Dia memang seperti itu kok! Kemarin saja Yoru menceritakan bahwa Ikuto main-main dengan seorang cewek di daerah Shibuya." Ran menjelaskan. Mata Amu membesar. "Kau serius?", tanya Amu tidak percaya. "Serius!", jawab Ran sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang membentuk huruf V(peace). "hah….Jadi aku harus gimana dong! Seluruh anaka di SD Seiyo sudah menjadikan ini bahan gossip. sampai dibuat cover koran segala.", Amu membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya. "Kau harus ngomong terus terang dengan Ikuto bahwa kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Dan lagi, kau juga jangan sampai masuk ke permainannya.", Ran memberi saran.

"Permainan?'

"Ikuto hanya mempermainkanmu. Dia tidak serius. Demikian juga perempuan lainnya."

Amu memikirkan perkataan Ran sampai malam. Demikian juga saat makan, saat bermain facebook, saat mandi,pokoknya terus menerus.

Rumah Amu Hinamori….Pukul 10 malam….

"Aku dipermainkan. Tapi tampaknya tidak. Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kupikir dia melakukan hal itu sekedar karena kepolosannya saja. UHH….", Amu terus berbicara sendiri sejak jam 9. Orang tuanya berpikir dia sudah tidur sehingga memutuskan tidak mengganggunya. Amu terus memikirkan perkataan Ran. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Terdengar suara pohon yang bergemerisik. "Angin?", pikir Amu.

"Bukan angin tapi kucing!", terdengar suara seseorang berkata dari arah jendela. Amu sangat mengenali suara ini. "I!", mulutnya ditutup tepat sebelum dia berteriak. "Nanti orang tuamu bisa dengar dasar bodoh!", Ikuto berbisik pelan. "Untuk apa kau datang ke kamarmu selarut ini?", Amu setengah berteraik. Sinar bulan membantu pengelihatannya.

"Bagi kucing, saat ini masih pagi."

"Aku bukan kucing."

"Aku juga bukan. Tapi aku menganggap begitu."

"Pergilah ke Ner!"

Tiba-tiba Ikuto sudah meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Amu. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat."Itu perkataan yang tidak baik diucapkan seorang anak perempuan lho!", Ikuto berkata. Amu berdebar-debar. "tunggu! Kenapa aku berdebar-debr karena dia! Aku tidak menyukainya!", teriak Amu dalam hati. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Saat ini dia bersyukur bulan menghilang di balik awan. Dengan begitu, wajahnya tak akan terlihat.

"Katakan Amu Hinamori, apakah kau membenciku?", Ikuto bertanya.

"Sa…Sangat!"

"Kau serius?"

"Se…Serius!"

"Lantas kenapa wajahmu memerah dan kau terdengar tidak yakin saat menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Amu benar-benar tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Ikuto. Selama ini dia pikir dia membenci Ikuto. Tapi sekarang hatinya seperti tidak mau menyatakan perasaan benci itu.

"Apakah kau begitu benci padaku sampai tak mau men jawab?"

"….."

"Harusnya aku sudah menduganya."

"…."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau Amu Hinamori…. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Ikuto mencium Amu tepat di bibirnya. Mata Amu membelalak.

Dia langsung melompat pergi meninggalkan Amu yang terpaku bagai patung di atas tempat tidurnya.

A : Aku minta maaf karena hanya sedikit yang bisa kutuli saat ini. Terima kasih! Please Review.


	6. Unlucky star always folows me

Chapter 6

Unlucky Star Always Folows Me

You give me love that shine on my heart

Always guide me through the night

-Arina Reniel-

A: Hari ini aku membawa seorang teman!

AA : Halo! Aku AA. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, aku pacar Christopher, adik Arina.

A : Aku tidak dapat memberitahukan nama aslinya. Maaf…

AA : Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini Arina-chan?

A : Habis aku bingung mau manggil siapa lagi.

AA : Oh…Eh! Liburan kan udah tiba, kamu mau pergi kemana?

A : Gak tau. Kayaknya gak kemana-mana. Paling di rumah aja. Buka youtube nonton SHINee Hello Baby.

AA : Kamu shawol ya?

A : Sejenis itulah. Tapi nggak sampe freak kayak temenku Natashinee.

AA : Oh…Natashinee…Kapan2 undang dia ngobrol2 aja.

A : Boleh2.

AAA: Selamat membaca!

* * *

Pagi ini matahari bersinar cerah. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut datangnya pagi.

"Ughh..", Amu bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap.

"Aku rasa kemarin aku mimpi buruk. Sampai mimpi dicium Ikuto segala. Pasti gara2 koran gak jelas itu!"

"Sayangnya kurasa itu bukan mimpi.", terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

"IKUTO!", Teriak Amu. Burung-burung yang tadinya berkicau dengan riang di depan jendela kamar Amu dengan cepat terbang ke angkasa. Kamar kembali sunyi….

"Halo Amuchi. Mulai hari ini aku akan menginap di rumahmu dikarenakan orang tuaku yang pergi bekerja ke luar negeri. Kebetulan sekali orang tuaku kenal dengan orang tuamu sehingga aku dititipkan disini."

"Amu terdiam. Kurasa aku masih bermimpi. Kebetulan ini hari Sabtu jadi aku masih bisa tidur lagi untuk mendapatkan mimpi yang lebih baik", kata Amu tak lam kemudian.

Amu merebahkan diri di ranjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu mulai berusaha untuk tidur lagi. Ikuto tertawa kecil. "Dasar cewek bodoh!", Ikuto berkata. Dia naik ke ranjang Amu dan menggelitiki Amu. Amu langsung terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ikuto masih duduk disana.

"Aku rasa aku sudah memasuki alam kematian.", Amu bergumam.

"AMU-CHAN!", kali ini suara perempuan yang terdengar dari balik pintu. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang cantik.

"Utau?", gumam Amu.

Utau langsung menendang Ikuto untuk menyingkirkan Ikuto dari tempat tidur Amu. Ikuto jatuh ke tanah dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras Karena bunyi itu Amu jadi sadar total. Utau memeluk amu.

"Aku kangen banget sama kamu!" teriak Utau.

"Utau? kok kamu bisa ada disini?", tanya Amu kebingungan.

"Kamu lupa ya? Aku kan adik tiri Ikuto-chan. Jadinya aku ikut menginap disini. nanti aku akan tidur sekamar denganmu!", jawab Utau.

"Jadi kakak laki-lakimu yang kamu bilang baik hati, tampan dan pintar itu Ikuto?"

"Ya!"

Amu langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Lho…Amu-chan?", Utau menggelengkan kepala Amu beberapa kali. Tak ada hasil yang terlihat.

"Dia pingsan. tampaknya kaget dengan hubungan persaudaraan kita.", Ikuto menyela.

"Ya sudah. Biarkan saja dia tidur sebentar. Ikuto! Keluar! Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh ada di kamar perempuan tanpa izin orang tuanya! Hush!", Utau mengusir Ikuto.

"Kamu mengusirku seperti seekor kucing.", Ikuto mengomentari. Masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya yang sekarang.

"Keluar sekarang atau kulakukan dengan paksa.", ancam Utau.

Ikuto masih bergeming. dengan sigap Utau menendang Ikuto sekali lagi. Meleset. Tapi bukan Utau namanya kalau segitu saja sudah berhenti. Kakinya yang satu lagi menendang kaki Ikuto hingga Ikuto terjatuh dengan bunyi BRUK ke tanah. Lalu Utau dengan mudahnya menyeret Ikuto keluar dari kamar Amu dan kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar Amu.

"Beres.", Utau berkata kepada dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Amu tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Utau?", gumamnya.

"Aku disini!", jawab Utau dengan semangat.

"Aku mendapat mimpi buruk bahwa kamu adalah adik Ikuto."

"Memang benar."

Mata Amu terbelalak dengan suksesnya.

"Jadi tadi bukan mimpi?"

"Bukan."

Amu hampir jatuh pingsan (lagi) . Tetapi niatnya itu hilang setelah dia melihat jam di atas meja belajarnya. Jam 8 pagi.

"Aku telat!"

"Ini hari Minggu.", Utau berusaha menenangkan Amu.

Amu berpikir untuk pingsan lagi tetapi mengurungkan niatnya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Utau menunggu dengan sabar di atas ranjang Amu sembari mendengarkan lagu dari Ipod nya. Beberapa lama kemudian, Amu keluar dari kamar mandi, menyisisr rambutnya, dan langsung berajaln keluar kamar.

"Lho! Amu. Mau kemana?"

"Disini aku bisa gila.", jawab Amu singkat.

Amu menuruni tangga da melihat ke arah ruang makan. Ikuto sedang duduk disana dengan santainya dan mengobrol dengan kedua orang tuanya. Melihat Amu, Ikuto berhanti berbicara.

"Halo putri tidur? Ingin kemana pagi-pagi begini?", tanya Ikuto sambil menahan tawa.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Amu.

"Kamu tidak mau sarapan dulu Amu?", tanya ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak. Aku ada janji dengan seorang temanku."

"Siapa?", tanya ayahnya.

"Teman sekelas."

"Tadase?", sambar Ikuto.

Amu menatap Ikuto dengan sinis dan menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Iya. Apa kamu cemburu?"

"Oh! Aku rasa tidak karena berita yang ada di koran itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah dan sekarang semua siswa mengganggap kau dan aku pacaran. Jangan pernah berharap.", Amu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Amu keluar diikuti Utau yang sudah mendapat izin darinya untuk menemaninya. Maksud Amu adalah agar jika Ikuto muncul, Utau dapat membantu melindunginya.

Tadase sudah menunggu dengan abar di dekat sebuah taman.

"Maaf lama.", wajah Amu berubah menjadi merah.

"Aku juga baru datang.", Tadase tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Utau tersu berjaga dengan jarak beberapa meter dari mereka untuk memastikan Ikuto tidak mengganggu acara jalan-jalan Tadase dan Amu.

Benar saja dugaan Amu! Saat dia da Tadase sedang duduk sambil mengobrol di sebuah bangku di tengah taman, Ikuto muncul.

"Halo Tadase. Sedang apa kau berduaan dengan pacarku disini?", ucapnya

HAAAAA? teriak Amu dalam hati.

Ini gawat! Jangan sampai Ikuto melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang pernah ia lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu!, teriak Utau di dasar hati yang paling dalam.

* * *

A: Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Kita lihat saja nanti!


End file.
